Betrayal
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: Aced and Ira are dating, all of the foretellers know that, but why is Gula hurting behind their relationship? {Slight Ava x Invi} [Major Aced x Ira and Aced x Gula] Sexual content and abuse HEAVILY implied
1. Chapter 1

It was all silent in Daybreak Town. The sun had just now peeked over the buildings and now stands high in the sky.

No one was out on the streets besides one foreteller by the name of Gula. The small boy yawned as he approached the fountain, slowly circling it before finally deciding to sit.

He started up at the sun and smiled as it kissed his skin.

"You're up early," said a soft voice.

Gula turned to see the foreteller Ava standing a few inches away from him, "Oh Ava, it's you. Why are you up?"

The fox-masked girl sat beside him and played with her thumbs, "I'm always up this early. I like it when things are quiet."

Gula nodded in agreement.

Ava looked at the leopard-masked boy's attire, his robes were wrinkled and there was a bruise on his neck. She thought it was best not to ask.

Gula suddenly broke the awkward silence, "Ava."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever loved someone but by loving that someone...you feel bad?"

Ava tilted her head in confusion, "Well...I think so. I love my Chirithy but I think that loving my Chirithy too much makes other Chirithy's feel bad. So...yes."

Gula sighed then smiled at the girl, "I'm glad you understand."

Ava smiled back and stood, "The other foretellers are having a meeting later, don't be late again Gula."

He nodded as the girl walked away. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering last night as he placed his hand over the marking on his neck.

Later that day, the foretellers had already begun discussing their unions, lux, and what not.

Gula entered much later into the conversation.

"You're late," spoke Invi sternly, "why?"

Ira held a hand up to the snake-masked woman, "It is fine Invi."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gula," Ira spoke, "please take a seat and tell us about your union members."

Nodding the boy sat with his hands in his lap, "They're all fine, majority of them get along with one another very well."

Ira smiled, "That's good to hear. Now I did not just call you all here for simple conversations. There is a traitor among us."

All foretellers showed equally surprised at the unicorn-masked man's words.

"A traitor?"

"Who could it be?"

Small talk began amongst the four other foretellers.

"No one knows at the moment but please keep on your guards, I do not need any of you getting hurt. I care about your wellbeings."

It was subtle but Gula caught it, Ira gave a slight smile to Aced as he spoke the last line.

"That is all, please be safe."

Invi and Ava stood before exiting,

"Are you coming Gula," asked Ava.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Here I come!"

The leopard-masked boy stood and followed the girls, not before glancing back at both Aced and Ira.

The doors to the room shut and Ira sat down and took a breath,

"This is unbelievable…"

Aced stood and placed a hand on his shoulders,

"Don't worry, I'll find the traitor so you don't have to worry any longer."

Ira smiled up at the taller man, "Do not put yourself under that kind of pressure Aced. Still, I appreciate your concern."

Smiling back, the bear-masked man lowered Ira's hood then slowly removed the unicorn mask, causing some of the deep blue hair to fall into Ira's face.

Ira smile and looked up at Aced with deep blue eyes,

"Aced."

The bear-masked man removed his mask and proceeded to softly kiss Ira. Irs returned the kiss.

Peering through the crack of the door Gula watched the two secret lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Gula lay silently on his soft plush bed, contemplating his decisions. There was a slight creak causing the leopard-masked boy to sit straight up and pull off his mask.

"You're late," said Gula.

"I know that," said a deep voice, "but you're here so I'm not that late."

Gula lowered his hood, exposing his spiky blonde hair to the stranger.

"You've been with him, that's why you're late…," the leopard-masked boy muttered softly to himself.

"Did you say something Gula?"

He shook his head in response before turning to face the stranger head on. Aced stood directly in front of the small boy, clothing slightly wrinkled. Gula avoided any eye contact as he spoke,

"Come on...get this over with…"

Aced frowned at the leopardus union leader,

"What's the problem Gula? Don't you love this about our relationship?"

"Relationship?! Where in this...whatever it is, is a relationship?!" Gula wanted to say, but instead said,

"Oh...oh yeah..yeap, love it.."

Aced removed his mask to look at the top of the boy's head, he seemed to be avoiding any and all eye contact.

The taller man pushed the boy onto his back, Gula again averted his gaze. Frustrated Aced forced the small blonde to look at him,

"What is your problem today Gula? You're usually willing to engage in sexual activity."

Gula's breath caught in his throat, "Willing? I guess he's not wrong but...ugh…"

To avoid any conflict, Gula wrapped his arms around Aced lovingly and gave a false smile,

"Aced, I'm always willing to do this with you. I love-"

A strong tanned hand covered the boys mouth before he could say any further.

"Don't finish that sentence."

Gula slowly nodded and the hand was removed,

"Only Ira can say that…," the boy muttered softly causing Aced to tighten the grip he had on the boy's face,

"What did you just say?"

No response.

Aced growled and let go of his face,

"Disrobe, quickly."

He let Gula up and the boy did as he was told, slowly removing each article of clothing piece by piece. Aced watched, eyes glued to the body before him.

Gula now lays completely naked, arms above his head, legs slightly spread all so Aced can get a perfect view of his body.

The older man also had removed his clothes leaving his muscular boy exposed. Slowly he crawled on top of the boy,

"Spread your legs more."

It sounded more like an order rather than a request but Gula complied anyway by doing as he ordered, giving the man access to his tight ring of muscle.

Aced positioned himself at the boy's entrance and without warning thrusted into him. Gula's eyes widened as a strangled moan escaped his lips.

It hurt. Everytime they did this, everytime Aced user him for pleasure, he was never gentle. Not once. Gula should be use to such pain by now since this isn't the first affair they have had, no there were many prior to this one.

Aced placed his hand over the boy's mouth to silence him as his thrusts quickened.

Gula whined behind the hand, warm tears began to sting at the corners of his eyes. He hated doing this with Aced, hurting an innocent Ira, but there's no possible way he could stop it. Not after being this far in. He's fallen in love with the man, he wanted, craved this pain more than anything else. This pain was the closest he'd ever get to Aced's love.

Gula moaned and mewled louder as Aced roughly abused his most sensitive area. Unconsciously he wrapped his legs around the man's waist, encouraging him to abuse his prostate further.

Aced groaned as he felt the younger boy's walls tighten around his swelling organ. He removed his hand from the boy's mouth, gripping his hips and thrusting into Gula furiously.

Gula couldn't contain himself and moaned out in both pleasure and pain. He felt the other man was also at his limit.

Not moments passed until Gula felt Aced's warm seed coax his insides and fill him fully. Whining at the amazing sensation, Gula released soon after.

Aced removed himself from the boy and began to redress himself.

The room fell silent. Gula slowly sat up to hugs his knees,

"Sooo…"

"I'm not coming tomorrow so don't be expecting me, I have business to attend to.'

Gula looked down at his knees,

"Right…"

Without saying another word the man left. Gula placed his head on his knees and took a long drag of breath before releasing it. How can someone you love treat you like you're nothing?


	3. Chapter 3

The edge of a cliff, a field of flowers, the wind blowing their petals in all directions. Ira sat there, watching over Daybreak Town. He turned and smiled as he saw his beloved Aced approaching.

The closer the bear-masked man got, the more Ira could see his lovers frown.

"Aced, what seems to be the matter?"

Said man ignored his lovers worried tone and 'hm'd'. Ira, even more concerned now, stood and touched the man's cheek,

"Aced please, what seems to be bothering you?"

Aced pulled away from his touch,

"It's nothing Ira, I'm just…," he trailed off trying to find a half honest excuse, "I'm just tired Ira."

Ira crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you being honest with me Aced?"

It took a while before Aced finally nodded his head, "Yes, I am and will always be honest with you Ira. I apologize for being so bitter before."

Ira smiled and cupped his lovers cheeks,

"I trust that you will Aced, I'd never think of you as a liar."

Aced only nodded before changing the subject,

"You only come here when there's something on your mind. Is there something bothering _you_?"

Ira sighed,

"Yes there is...The traitor worries me. I do not want to believe that it is Invi, Ava, Gula, nor you but…"

"It has to be somebody," Aced finished for him.

Ira nodded, "I'd hate for it to be any of us, I care about all of them," he smiled at Aced, "especially you."

Aced wrapped his arms around Ira's waist and pulled him close,

"Don't worry too much Ira, you'll give yourself a headache."

Ira sighed, "You're right…"

He leaned on the man's chest, smiling at the warm safe feeling. Aced always made him feel so safe. Ira chuckled as the thought of how protective and comforting Aced is, almost like a bear.

Aced looked down at the man, "What's so funny Ira?"

Ira smiled up at him, "You are. The way you embrace me, it's almost like you're trying to protect me from all the pain in the world. I love you so much Aced."

Aced felt like his heart had just stopped. Those three little words rolled off his tongue like water: _I love you Aced._

Aced responded by moving Ira's mask enough to capture his lips. Ira eagerly returned the kiss.

Not knowing the two were being watched, the one behind them spoke,

"Hope I'm not interrupting something."

The Unicornus and Ursus leaders quickly pulled apart. Both turned to see the Anguis leader standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You both know that giving into temptation is against the Master's teachings, especially you Ira."

Ira averted his gaze from the woman,

"Apologies Invi…"

Invi ignored the apology,

"Ava told me that there is something wrong with Gula."

"Gula? Is he hurt?"

Invi shook her head,

"No, but he's not himself. Ira, maybe he's the traitor."

Ira looked at the woman,

"Invi that is ridiculous, Gula would never-"

"She may be right Ira," Aced spoke up, "I'll go confront Gula, see if he's alright."

"Aced!

"Both of you stop for a minute. Ava also told me that Gula said that he has been harassed by members of your union, Aced."

Aced stopped and looked at the snake-masked woman,

"My union?"

She nodded.

"My union aren't a bunch of animals, they wouldn't harm something unless it's their mission target."

"Well Gula told her differently and as union leader, you need to do something about it."

The bear-masked man 'hm'd' and walked pass the cold woman.

Ira, with anxiety spiking, slowly paced back and forth,

"Invi, I do not believe Gula is lying but I do not believe he is being honest either."

"I agree Ira, but Aced isn't one who you should trust that much either. When you give into temptation you get blinded by love, unable to see anything ahead of you. Do not true Aced so easily, especially if you have given into him."

With that, the Anguis leader walked away from the other man.

Gula sat by the fountain staring up at the shining sun. A figure ghosted over him ,slightly blocking the sun's rays. Gula didn't move,

"Aced."

The boy was grabbed by the back of his hood and dragged into the back alleyway of Daybreak Town. He didn't fuss or fight, didn't yell or scream, just followed the man to his demise.

"You think my union members are a bunch of tyrants?!" Gula averted his gaze, "I thought you were busy…"

With ease Aced pushed the smaller boy to the cement ground,

"You have some nerve to talk back right now!"

Gula didn't attempt to lift his body up, he knew he'd just get thrown back down.

"I knew Invi was listening...that's why I told her that...I saved you by lying for you, shouldn't you be grateful?"

Aced grabbed the boy's neck and pulled him to his feet,

"Grateful?! You made my union look horrible!"

Aced lowered his voice and whispered into the youth's ear,

"You're going to regret this."

Aced dropped the boy and looked towards both ends of the alleyway. Gula looked to see two members from the Leopardus union approach him.

"Do as you please with this one. If he doesn't obey, use force." Aced walked out the alley leaving the three there alone.

"Wow, who knew a guy could be this hot," said one of the two boys.

Gula slowly sat up,

"Don't do this, please…"

The other boy spoke this time,

"Sorry, leader's orders: we can't let you go until you pleased us."

Gula balled his fist and bit his lip, "I AM your leader! How dare you betray me like this...my own members…"

"Sob story's not gonna work on us, we were promised pleasure and we'll take it if we have to."

Closing his eyes and lowering his head, the Leopardus leader spoke, "I can do this with Aced...but not with the likes of you."

"Fine. We'll take you by force."

One of the boys pulled Gula onto his feet and held him tightly by the waist,

"L-Let me go!"

The boy covered the union leaders mouth then forced him to bend over where his face was near the other boy's crotch.

The boy in front unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his undergarments. He waved the flaccid penis in the leader's face,

"Pretty big ain't it? It's even bigger when it's fully erect~," the boy smirked overconfidently.

The boy behind Gula removed his hand, but before the leader could scream, the other male's penis was shoved into his mouth.

It tasted terrible, it was disgusting, why did he have to go through this?

The boy thrusted in and out of Gula's mouth, holding his head in place so he couldn't move it. He was rough (not as rough as Aced however), shoving his penis down the leopard-masked boy's throat, almost causing him to choke and go into a coughing fit.

Gula felt something poking at his backside, he knew that the other boy was now erect and ready for his turn.

The boy lifted up the foreteller's robe, exposing his pale bare ass. He smirked and gave his cheek a nice hard slap that caused Gula to jerk.

"You're really sensitive back here huh?" He slapped the skin again in the same spot.

The boy dropped his undergarments as well and rubbed the head of his penis against Gula's tight ring of muscle,

"In we go~," the boy completely seethed his penis inside his leader.

Gula was quivering, how could his own union members betray his loyalty for pleasure?

As the boy's pleased themselves with his body, Gula began to drift further and further from the situation. It was faint but he heard voices beyond the groans and grunts of the boys.

He came back when he felt the boys suddenly stop. Glancing out the corner of his eye he could see both Ira and Aced standing shocked. It was Aced who spoke first,

"What is this?"

The boy's quickly pulled away,

"It was him sir!"

"Yeah he told us to come back here and-"

Ira held up his hand and took a deep breath,

"I have heard enough. The both of you need to go back to doing whatever it is that you do."

The boys hurriedly pulled on their undergarments and ran out the alleyway.

Gula pulled down his robes and fixed himself before facing the two foretellers.

"Ira-," he was cut off, "So you lie to Ava and tell her that Ursus members assault you? Those were clearly members of YOUR union Gula."

Ira was infuriated, one thing he didn't tolerate was lying and deceitfulness. Maybe what upseted him the most was that his lover had been lied on by his closest friend,

"What do you have to say for yourself Gula?"

Gula lowered his head and spoke barely above a whisper,

"I apologize...for lying to the both of you…"

Without another word Gula brushed by the two, even with the pain in his rectum his slow walk turned into a fast walk, fast walk turned into a speed walk, until he finally bursted into a full sprint. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes again, he couldn't help but let them fall.


	4. Chapter 4

In his quarters Ira continued to slowly place back and forth with much more on his mind now. Gula knew very well that he detested lying but he did anyway, why would he?

Ira felt Aced's strong hands rest on his shoulders and give them a loving squeeze.

"Ira you should calm down love. I don't want you worrying so much about this, Gula is a liar, that's nothing to worry about."

The unicorn-masked man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest,

"You're right...but I actually had doubts about him. I thought he was lying but also telling the truth…"

Aced's grip on Ira's shoulders tightened, he forcefully turned the bluenette to face him,

"You think that I am a liar Ira? I'd never lie to you!"

Ira winced slightly,

"Aced you're hurting me…"

Realizing what he was doing, the bear-masked man released his grip on his lover and kissed the Unicornus leader lovingly,

"I apologize Ira...I...I'm just so upset that Gula-"

Ira placed a hand on the man's tanned cheek,

"I understand how upset you are Aced," he sighed and looked down, "I just don't understand why he would lie like that, especially about you…"

"Maybe he's jealous of us Ira."

The bluenette shook his head,

"No, that's not possible. Gula isn't like that, he's not the jealous type."

The brunette tilted Ira's head up and spoke,

"He's already lied once Ira, who knows what is or isn't like Gula now."

Ira averted his gaze and sighed,

"As much as I hate to admit it...maybe you're right…"

"Also Ira," Ira looked up at his lover, "Gula has come onto me in the past, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."

Ira froze. Could his ears be deceiving him? Had Gula _actually_ came onto his love before? Ira pulled away from his lover,

"I have to hear Gula's side of the story as well Aced," he said, unsure if he should doubt or believe his lover.

As much as he wanted to believe Aced he just couldn't, he had to hear Gula's side of things before he could make a concussion decision.

In Gula's quarters, the blonde boy was mess of tears and vomit. He was forcing up the bial as much as he could.

His leopard mask, hood, and robes were all discarded in disarray.

The Unicornus leader enters,

"Gula, I need to talk to you about earlier."

"I'm here," the Leopardus leader spoke weakly, "please make this quick Ira."

Ira looked around the boy's quarters seeing the mess of clothes, he stepped over them and walked about the leopards quarters,

"It's about you and Aced, I want to talk to you face to face."

Sighing Gula stood and wrapped a towel around his frame, making it look like he was bathing. He walked out to see the bluenette sitting on his bed, Gula pulled up a chair from a nearby desk and sat in front of him.

"What would you like to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath Ira spoke, "It's about Aced. He told me that you…," he couldn't believe he was actually asking this, but what if Aced was right? What was the point of coming here? Maybe to see if he was wrong? The bluenette continued, "he told me that you have made advances at him in the past. Is that true?"

As much as Gula wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that that was completely false, he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Ira, the man was already dating a cheater,

"Well...the truth is…," the boy lowered his head, "the truth is...Ira...I have made advances at Aced, but he's turned me away so many times. He truly loves you and only you, he was made to be with you…"

The words burned like acid, none of it was true but what hurt the most was when Ira released as sigh of relief and smiled,

"I'm glad you told me the truth Gula, thank you."

The boy nodded.

"But," Ira spoke up again, "why at Aced? If you know of our relationship then why try to seduce him?"

Gula bit his lip, he couldn't think of a solid answer so instead he said,

"It was because I was jealous of your relationship with Aced…," he had to stop for a moment before he produced more bial, "I...couldn't stand him being with you...and not me…"

Ira gave an understanding nod,

"I see. Gula I am so glad you were fully honest with me, but please do not try to do something like that again."

The bluenette stood and walked out of the leopard-masked boy's quarters. Gula sat in the chair for a while just staring at his lap. Why? Why did he have to go through this?

The door creaked open and there were heavy footsteps heard on the carpeted floor. This caused Gula to raise his head, peering into the window in front of him, he saw the bear-masked man looming over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Gula sighed and stood from the chair,

"Come to assault me again Aced?"

The bear-masked man glared and grabbed the boy's arm,

"Just shut up."

Gula winced,

"I was helping you! Don't you know that if he finds out then that'll be it! He'll never trust you again!"

The brunette man growled and pushed the boy onto the bed, only furthering Gula's point. Without Gula's lying they would been found out and Ira would be so broken that there'd be no way to fix him.

"I appreciate that Gula, but you've only made things worse. It's your own selfishness that'll end up hurting Ira in the long run, don't you get that?"

"Then just leave me alone!"

He didn't intend for that to come out so loudly. He could've woken the entirety of Daybreak Town.

Aced was taken aback,

"Leave _you_ alone? Isn't this what you want Gula, to be with me? If anything you need to leave me alone and stop taunting me!"

"How in the hell am I taunting you?! Yes, I'll admit it, I wanted to be with you Aced but not like this," tears welled up in Gula's eyes, "not like this…"

Gula covered his face with the palms of his hands,

"I'm such an idiot...Ira doesn't deserve this...you don't deserve him! He should be with someone faithful who actually loves him!"

In seconds, Gula was knocked onto his bed with a burning, stinging pain on his cheek.

"You don't know what Ira deserves! He's MINE and will always be! If you dare to say anything about this to him I promise you, you'll disappear!"

The Ursus leader stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Gula touched his cheek and winced as it still hurt. " _I have to make things right...I just have to…"_ Building up enough strength to get to his feet, the boy dressed himself and left the room.

On his way to meet back up with Aced, Ira was stopped by Invi and Ava.

"Ira, we need to talk," spoke Invi sternly, "it's about Aced."

Ira rose an eyebrow, "Aced? What about him?"

"Please, come with us," said Ava softly as she walked off, Invi following her.

In the foreteller's meeting room sat two boys from the Leopardus union. Ira was confused,

"Aren't these the young men that were-"

He was cut off by Invi,

"They have some interesting information to share with us all. Begin."

The first boy began, "It was the Ursus leaders idea!"

The other one followed in pursuit, "Yeah! He told us to do unspeakable things with the foreteller Gula! He bribed us to keep us quiet!"

Ira stood in shock, Aced, his Aced, would do something as appalling as this? No, that cannot be true,

"I don't believe you...Aced would never!"

Ava fiddled with her thumbs, "Ira...it's true, their Chirithy's saw the whole thing...Aced really hurt Gula and then did all the things the boys said he did...I'm sorry Ira…"

A feeling came over Ira, it was a new feeling to him. It hurt. He placed his hand over his heart and stood silent for a moment,

"..."

Silent.

Ira shook his head and walked out of the room.

Gula was running all over Daybreak Town looking for any of the other foretellers, but saw none. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and scan the area.

His breath was caught in his throat as he saw the Ursus leader standing by the fountain.

The two locked eyes for a while and stood in complete silences.

Gula was the one to break the silence,

"Aced, I can't do this any longer. I can't keep hurting my friend like this."

Aced remained silent, only the sound of him stepping closer to the younger male was heard. The boy took a step back for every advance forward,

"Aced. Move."

The blonde was backed into a wall, the brunette foreteller standing over him hauntingly.

"You just don't get it do you? I love Ira and you won't take him away from me no matter how hard you try!"

Gula tightly closed his eyes and braced for a strike. To his surprise, there was none. The leopard-masked boy slowly opened his eyes to see a hand on Aced's shoulder.

Aced was frozen where he stood.

"I can't believe you would do this Aced...After how much I loved you…"

It was Ira.

Gula could hear the sadness in the bluenette's voice, almost like he was on the brink of tears.

"Aced...why...just tell me why…?"

Said man couldn't say a word. He couldn't look at his, now ex, lover, not when he sounded like that.

Gula saw Ira's arms snake around Aced's bulk frame, he snuggled his face into his back,

"Invi was right...This entire time she was right...I _**was**_ blinded by temptation...I put all my trust in you and now…," a laugh escaped from Ira's lips, it didn't last long before it turned into sobbing.

Aced wanted to turn and silence his lovers sobbing with a kiss, but he was unable to.

"What was I doing wrong…? Was all of the nights we spent love-making a lie? Was it Aced?"

The man continued to remain silent.

Gula slipped away from the wall, he felt bad to stay there with the two grieving lovers. He wanted Ira to find out about Aced's cheating and lies, but not like this. To find out like this...is sad…

It was visible, Aced's robe was soaked with tears. Ira never cried and the more he did it the more Aced wanted to take him into his arms and hold him.

Gula fled to a nearby bridge where he saw Ava and Invi standing. Ava ran up and hugged her friend,

"Are you alright Gula?"

Gula didn't respond, but only looked back at the two grieving lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Only a few days had passed since the incident between Aced, Ira, and Gula. Meetings went on as normal, talk about the traitor soon died out, and Ira began showing up later and later to said meetings.

Ira was much different, he was paler, quieter, this was abnormal for the Unicornus leader.

When he did show up to meetings, he refused to sit next to Aced or Gula. He usually waited for these meetings to end so he could scurry back to his quarters and wail into the night until his cheeks were stained with tears or until he finally passed out due to tiredness.

Whenever Ira went to the cliff alone, he'd sit strangely close to the edge where his feet would dangle. Aced would watch him from afar, too ashamed to face his lover after all that he had done.

Ira laid back on the flowers, the wind blew their petals in all directions. The bluenette removed his mask, tossing it aside as his hair fell in his face. His deep blue eyes gazed up at the sun as it placed soft kisses upon his cheeks. This feeling of warmth reminded him of Aced. His comforting, loving, warm embrace made him melt. That feeling was gone now, no longer would he be able to feel that again.

The Unicornus leader swung his legs back and forth of the edge of the cliff. Closing his eyes he saw himself and Aced cuddling while sitting in the field of flowers. Both their masks and hoods were down, they looked lovingly at one another. A petal would occasionally flutter and land in the bluenette's hair, the brunette would brush it away.

It hurt to know they'd never be able to have moments like this again.

Ira opened his eyes, feeling the tears run down his cheeks.

The bluenette covered his face with his palms and began to sob.

Aced balled his fists, oh how he wanted to comfort his lover, hold and kiss him, tell him that everything will get better and he'll be alright.

The bear-masked man felt his heart being squeezed when he heard his lover cry his name.

Unable to take it any longer, the brunette took a step towards the cliff but stopped when see saw the Leopardus leader pass him. Aced sunk back into his hiding spot to watch the boy.

The blonde boy sat behind the bluenette and ran his hands threw his hair,

"Blinded by temptation," he began slowly, "the loveless moral fell into the abyss."

Ira sat up to look at the boy,

"Gula...What are you talking about?"

The boy smiles and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders,

"You've been blinded by temptation," his grip tighten and his smile turned to a wicked smile, "and the punishment for succumbing to temptation," he leaned into the Unicornus leader's ear and spoke softly, " is death~."

Ira's eyes widened as he felt a forceful push. Falling back, Gula removed his hands from the man's shoulders and waved as he fell into the abyss below the cliff.

The bluenette didn't scream, only stare up shockingly as the leopard-masked boy smirked and waved slowly.

Gone. Consumed by temptation.

Gula stood and brushed himself off before turning to see Aced standing behind him unmoving.

The Leopardus leader smiled and crossed his arms behind his back,

"Aced, I never should have let you in. But I'll let you in on a little secret~," the boy stepped closer, Aced moved back. Gula smirked, he loved it when tides would change like this, "Aced, I really liked you. I could say that you were my favorite~."

The Ursus leader was in complete and utter shock. Who was this standing in front of him? This isn't Gula!

"What's wrong with you? You're sick Gula!"

A dark chuckle escaped Gula's lips as he placed a finger on the older man's chest,

"Men like you always think you can have any man, woman, or child they want...Well you're wrong and you lose the one you truly love forever. That's my purpose, to make sure men like you get their just desserts. I played the victim well didn't I?"

Aced was at a loss for words. This was all Gula's little game.

The Leopardus wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and smiled sweetly,

"I love you Aced," softly he kissed him, the larger man kisse back. He felt himself succumbing to Gula's game, to temptation.


End file.
